Dinner, Mexico, Bunny
by Moxiegirl13
Summary: One shot: Lisbon takes a little trip with Jane.


** A/N **

** Ok so this is just a little "For fun" story that a friend of mine on fanfiction and I came up with. WeAreAllBeautiful gave me three subjects and I wrote a Jisbon one shot. If you like PLEASE REVIEW! 4**

Patrick Jane stood outside of Lisbon's hotel room door, waiting.

He smiled evilly to himself.

He was waiting for her to walk out so he could jump out and scare her.

He waited another five minutes or so, when finally she came walking out.

"RAWRRR!" he yelled, jumping in front of her.

She screeched and dropped her cup of coffee on the ground, spilling it all over her pants, and her and Jane's shoes.

"What's WRONG with you?"

She yelled at him, as she pulled a pack of tissues out of her purse and began dabbing her shoes.

"Can I have one?" he asked, smiling slyly.

She didn't ever bother to reply. Giving him the death stare was her response.

He held up his hands defensively.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." he said.

"And I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner."

Lisbon looked at him like he had three heads.

"Go out to dinner with you? After you just spilled coffee all over my pants and my shoes?"

"Well actually I was thinking you could go back in and change, I don't really want to go to dinner with someone who smells like coffee." He said.

She stood there slack jawed and staring at him.

"Are you kidding with me?"

"No."

She was at a loss for words so she just stated at him.

"I'm really lonely. I'd like to go to dinner with you." he said, putting on an adorable pouty face.

She sighed.

"Fine. I'll go to dinner with you." she said.

"But I'm not changing my pants."

()

Lisbon looked at the run down building That stood in front of her. This was just another moment that made her regret coming to Mexico with Jane in the first place.

The restaurant was a tiny little building painted green, white and red. There were tiny sombreros hanging from a curtain rod that had been taped to the building, and there was a large sign that read "Mama Chesta's fiesta."

Lisbon looked at Jane.

"Really?"

"It'll be good. I promise."

"Jane. There is a curtain with tiny sombreros TAPED TO THE WALL!"

"Calm down Reese. The food will be good."

"How do you know?"

Jane smiled.

" Mama Chesta is a friend of mine." he said, and opened the door for Lisbon.

"Age before beauty." he said with a smirk.

A moment after he walked in, a tall dark haired woman wearing a red sundress and a rose in her hair; rushed to Jane and embraced him in a hug.

She kissed his face repeatedly leaving cherry red 'kissy marks' all over his face from her lipstick.

"Oh my darling, cómo me he saltado le!" she exclaimed.

He smiled and responded with.

"He perdido demasiado. ¿Cómo está la familia?"

Jane glanced at Lisbon.

"oh sorry. I forgot." he said to lisbon.

"She doesn't speak Spanish." he whispered to Chesta smiling.

"You're Mama Chesta?" Lisbon asked, looking confused. She had pictured Mama Chesta as a short, unnattractive woman in her 60's.

This woman was tall, gorgeous and only in her mid thirties.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Teresa Lisbon, and Jane here said that you were having some trouble and needed help."

Chesta's face fell.

"You're going to laugh at me." She said.

"I promise, no one will laugh." Jane said, gabbing Chesta's hand and shooting Lisbon a look that said "Laugh and I'll kill you."

Funny, that's the look Lisbon usually gives Jane.

Chesta took a deep breath.

"The problem is, that I can't be cooking in the kitchen, I think that a killer is hiding there."

"A killer hiding in your kitchen?" Lisbon asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. A very famous killer too, at least for Mexico."

"Who?"

"El conejito."

"The bunny." Jane repeated softly.

Lisbon turned her head away from Chesta and Jane so they wouldn't see her smirk.

A bunny. Were they joking around with her?

"It is nothing to smile about Señorita Lisbon." Chesta said, waving a finger in Lisbon's face.

"El conejito is very dangerous." she took a deep breath and Lisbon knew there was a story coming.

"El conejito is a serial killer in Mexico. His victims are all young Mexican women. When his fiancé left him, he went insane and started killing all women who look like she did. Legends say that he was chasing after an escaped victim, he on foot, she in car. She saw him, backed up, and ran over him. She only got his left leg, but it did cause damage. Now he hobbles and hops around. That's how he got the name of El conejito. And I think I here him hopping in the pantry of my kitchen."

Lisbon stared at Chesta, looked at Jane, and walked out the door.

()

Lisbon lay on her bed in the hotel room.

There was no way that she was going to help this crazy woman who obviously had Jane wrapped around her little lying finger. Fine, then have Jane solve this case by himself, this was so ridiculous that she wasn't even going bother helping.

She didn't see Jane until the next night.

Jane sat next to her on the bed "Well, it turned out that the 'hopping' noise was one of the chefs nephews practicing on a small drum in a corner of the pantry." he said with a small laugh.

"But it sure was quite the little adventure figuring it out. I wish you would have stayed.

She looked over at him. He looked different to her. I'm not sure how.

Suddenly, before she knew what was happening, her face is cupped in his hands, and his lips are against hers.

"I love you." he whispered when they separated.

"And I don't want to be without you for one more day."

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and thought about what he said. In that moment she realized that she loved him too.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, grabbing her hand and staring intensely into her eyes.

"Yes." She replied, and pulled him into her arms.


End file.
